


Having fun with Thomas

by OddlyKia



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were bored and Thomas just looked so cute sitting on the couch by himself. And thankfully, you have more than enough time to have some fun with him.</p><p>Smut!</p><p>[Thomas Bangalter x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having fun with Thomas

You peak into the room and see Thomas sitting on the couch, quietly reading a book. He smiles and turns the page. God, he’s so cute. But he could be doing far more entertaining things with you instead of reading that boring book. And looking to the clock hanging on the wall, you have just enough time for some “fun” before Guy-Manuel and the rest of the crew arrives. Perfect.

You enter the room as if you have nothing planned for the stuttering man, and waltz over to the side of the couch that he’s on. He finishes the paragraph he’s on then looks up to you with a smile.

“I’m bored, let’s do something fun,” you dryly state.

“Like what?”

You grab the book out of his hands and unceremoniously throw it onto the table. Thomas is caught off guard by your sudden actions, but lets you do what ever you want. He knows from past experiences that you always get your way.

He tries to form a sentence as you straddle his lap, but only half complete words and mumbling comes out. You smile and drape your arms around his neck. He’s so cute when he’s caught of guard like a deer in headlights. You lean in and plant of kiss on his thick, warm, soft lips. And he, of course, wastes no time in kissing back. His hands go to your waist and start to draw idle shapes on your sides. Your lips slightly part and you’re the tip of your tongue lightly traces Thomas’ bottom lips.

Thomas happily let’s your tongue meet his. Your tongue plays and dances with his until you both have to break away for air, a thin trail of saliva connected you two. Thomas is panting and his face is flushed, but you don’t stop. You move down to his neck, sprinkling kiss all along his soft skin, occasionally stopping to nip and suck at certain spots. He moans and tightens his grip on your hips. God, you love hearing him moan, nothing else turns you on more than his breathless and shaky moans. You need to hear more.

With you still on his lap, Thomas lays back on the couch. You and he end up bonking heads when he flops over. It’s not the most graceful moment, but it is funny. He and you laugh at the accident then quickly return to your previous actions. You kiss him again and unbutton his shirt. He’s such a thin man.

You softly rake your nails down his chest and he shivers. He’s putty in your hands. You scatter kisses all over his pale chest. His moans get a notch higher as you grind your hips against his, and you can feel how hard he is getting as you do so. But when your hands move down to undo his belt, Thomas stops you.

“D-do we have time for this?” he asks. “T-They will be here soon. I-I-I don’t…I-I,”

“I know, don’t worry. We have more than enough time, just enjoy yourself,” you say as you unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants.

Your hand slips into his pants and past his underwear. You take a hold of his hard dick and Thomas hisses.

“So cute,” you hum.

You slowly stroke your hand up and down, twisting your wrist once or twice, smearing his pre-cum. He pants and groans with every movement of your hand. You softly squeeze his dick and he moans loudly. He bucks his hips and you smile in satisfaction.

“M-m-more, please,” he begs.

“More? What would you like me to do?”

He doesn’t answer and you twist your wrist once more, making him moan again.

“Come one, Thomas, you need to tell me what you want,” you say.

“Please…” He normally would never say such a thing, but he’s far too horny to care. “Suck it, please.”

“Anything for you, Thomas.”

You pull down his pants and underwear, exposing his erect cock. The cold air makes him shiver. You give him another kiss and work your way down his chest, stomach, and hips until you reach his dick.

With confidence, you drag your tongue along the length of his cock and then swirl around the tip of it. Thomas’ pants, begs, and pleads for more, and you finally give him what he wants. You take his dick into your mouth and he loudly groans, throwing his head back against the arm of the couch.

You press your tongue flat against the underside of his cock start to suck. Thomas moans louder than you’ve ever heard before. It’s beautiful. He bucks his hips and you do your very best not to gag. You continue to suck and swirl your tongue, and he loves every minute of it. All his stuttering has turned into moans. He moans your name and for more.

You bob your head up and down and he entangles his fingers into your hair. His breathing increases and he attempts to warn you that he is going to cum soon, but only breathless stutters comes out. You suck one last him and he cums. He swears in French and tightens his grip on your hair. His body twitches and spasms from his orgasm. And with no other option, you swallow his cum.

He lets go of your hair and you sit up, wiping away any left over cum from the corners of your mouth. His breathing slows down and smiles at you.

“My turn,” he says, is voice deep and husky.

He pulls up his underwear and pants up, then places his hands on your thighs.

“I wish, but Guy-Man will be here any minute. So it’ll have to wait.” You lean over and kiss him. “Maybe tonight.”

“Sounds good.”


End file.
